


Five More Minutes

by MakoDragon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ..Adorable pieces of shit, COLE CAN YOU NOT?!?!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning comes and the Inquisitor doesnt want to get up yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from my Tumblr

The morning had come and and the sun slowly crept through the small crevices in their tent in an attempt to wake the two.

Not that one needed sleep, in fact he didnt sleep at all, but when in her arms he did feel that things got more quiet as his only focus was her., his Inquisitor that laid asleep in his arms.

A small smile formed on his face as he caressed hers,this was how they had been ever since they both realized they rather liked each other’s company, it took Cole quite some while to actually voice this thought.

It took a couple days, a push from Varric and a threat from Cullen that he would steal the Inquisitor for himself if he didnt make a move, this had alarmed him to the point that he didnt notice the Inquistor when she walked up behind them and he pretty much in his own way told Cullen that he would never love her as much as he did and that even as a Spirit of Compassion, he would not help him and fight him for her hand.

Cullen had backed down the moment he saw the way the Inquisitor looked at Cole and jumped into his arms, Cole had won her heart.

They didnt desire the impossible from one another, they both knew she would be busy and Cole would never demand more from her then she could give.

At night when it was time to sleep, Cole would always get into bed with her, they would hug, ocassionally kiss, but it remained at that.

They loved each other but both had no desire to take their physical progress any further then that, which was fine with both of them.

“It’s time to wake, birds are singing and Iron Bull’s snoring stopped”

The Inquisitor groaned and wrapped her arms around Cole, pulling him down” Five more minutes..”

Cole wanted to object knowing Cassandra who could also be heard would walk to their tent any minute now, but the face of his beloved pulled at his heart strings as he found himself smiling again.

The one thing he was selfish about,...No the one person he was selfish about even by a little bit , belonged to him in body and soul and he belonged to her.

As he heard Cassandra come up to the tent he quickly popped his head out of the tent, putting his finger to his mouth”Five more minutes”

Cassandra looked at Cole for a moment as if he had asked her to kill the Archdemon by herself but realizing the spirit didn’t sleep she figured out who he was asking it for as she crossed her arms with a sigh.

“Five more minutes..but no longer” 

With that she left and Cole went back to his beloved’s side, wrapping his arms around her

“Thank you Cole.”

“I’m here to help..”He said with a smile as he pecked her on the cheek, cuddling with her for the next five minutes until Iron Bull started yelling if they didnt head for the next town within an hour he would eat anything he could find, and he meant ANTHING.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this little fluffy fic when at work... Hahahah


End file.
